1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cleaning of milking machine apparatus and is particularly concerned with the construction of a jetter onto which the four teat cups are placed when the cups, claw and milk line are to be cleaned.
2. The Prior Art
Milking machine assemblies comprise a plurality of individual milking units and associated machinery to provide vacuum and collect milk. Each milking unit has four teat cups connected to a claw which is attached to the vacuum milk line.
The use of jetter units in the cleaning of milking machine equipment involves a separate pipe to carry washing liquid to the vicinity of each milking unit. Such a pipe will be herein referred to as the detergent line.
Jetter constructions are of many types but may be basically classed as either directly fixed to the detergent line or attached by means of a flexible hose, so that the jetter unit is remote from the detergent line.
A number of problems exist with the use of jetter cleaning devices and one of these occurs when a large number of milking units are provided in the milking assembly. It occurs that jetter units at the end of the line are sometimes inadequately provided with detergent and washing fluid so that effective cleaning of the teat cups positioned on those jetters does not occur.
Also, in jetter units presently available the size of the inlet to the jetter from the detergent line is quite small and it is possible that even small particles of foreign matter introduced into the detergent or washing solution can block the hole. When this occurs it requires removal of the jetter unit from the line to enable cleaning of the inlet. The problem cannot be avoided simply by larger inlet holes to the jetter.
It is an object of this invention to provide a construction of a jetter which substantially reduces or overcomes the problems associated with the present construction and method of use of jetters.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a jetter construction which more effectively cleans and washes milking equipment.